


Swan and her Queen

by thequeen112



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: F/F, G!P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11569815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeen112/pseuds/thequeen112
Summary: Regina a talented and high ranking street racer was at a race like any other night.Drunk men. Wanted to punch one every time they tried to grab her butt.She checked out the ladies but kept it to her self.Till a new bee caught her eye.A blonde pulled up next to her blood red and pitch black 1989 charger in a 2016 yellow and black mustang.Usually she thought blondes where annoying but this one came with a red leather jacket.





	1. Chapter 1

_**Name** _

 

"Robin no I just won I'm not going in a again." I laughed as I pushed the man away from me.  
"Come on Reg. Just one more I think you'll like to beat this next one." I popped my hood up and fastened the poll to hold it up.  
"Who is it?" Just then people started to move away from my car. I took my head out rubbing my slightly oiled hands on my leather pants. I looked to my left to see a new bee pulling up.  
"Right there." He said walking up to the door and opening it. I brushed my piney tail over my shoulder and raised a brow. A blonde woman stepped out of the yellow and black mustang wearing a red leather jacket. They shook hands and exchanged a couple words before turning towards me.  
All judgement and train of thought went out my ear.  
This woman had a smile that I couldn't resist. Her eyes were like emeralds tinted with a titch of blue. I cleared my throat when I noticed her checking me out as well.  
"Swan. Emma Swan." She smiled again and reached her hand out. I nodded but didn't take her hand. She let it drop awkwardly.  
"Mills. They call me Queen. But for you you'll call me 'your majesty.'" I stepped back to my hood and laid the rod down and closed it. I looked to Robin who was staring at her.  
"Robin if you drool any more you might slip." I teased. He blushed before stuffing his hands in his pockets. Her eyes locked onto mine. Curiosity, ambition, young, fast, and least but not last. Lesbian.  
"Well your majesty are you gonna race Swan here or not?" I noticed that we where gathering a crowd. Mostly drunk men and woman not wanting to go home alone.  
I smirked before leaning against my hood.  
"Depends. Does Swan have and entry fee?" I licked my bottom lip lightly no doubt she saw. She dug into her skinny jean pocket and produced a wad of bills. She handed him about 5k. She smirked before coming closer.  
"Yes I do your majesty. I have a question." She whispered. I looked into her eyes seeing a twinge of fear.  
"What's that dear?" I whispered back.  
"If I win I get your car. If you win you get everything in the car including me. Deal?" She whispered. I raised my eye brows.  
"Deal." I husked and shook her hand. Everyone cheered backing up to give us some room.  
"Now it's a quarter mile the winner takes the others car. The loser walks or busses. Now this is for 10k." Robin shouted. I ducked into my car and started it up. I switched on the emergency breaks, the Nos in the back, and I buckled my body belt. I looked to the blonde to see her doing the same. I pushed a button and the computer in the dash came out. I smiled and turned on loud beat dropping to here the song 'This is how we role.'  
I revved my engine in anticipation.  
A girl in a skimpy out fit walked out with a reflector. She said something but all I heard was go.  
I dropped it into gear and bashed the gas. My front tires coming up just a little. I smiled and shifted again.  
Emma had already pushed her Nos.  
"To early dear." I mumbled before pushing the ejector. I felt the rumble as it launched me forward past the blonde and all the way to the finish. I laughed and drove till the Nos died down. I spun around tires skidding to a halt.  
I faced the crowd and saw them all cheering. Some frowning because of a lost bet but it was worth it.  
She stopped her car I front of mine and got out smirking.  
I winked at her before doing the same. Robin came down in a truck and handed me my money.  
"Little early Swan." I toyed. She shook her head and scratched her nose lightly.  
"Ok see you next time Queen. Emma your car now belongs to her." He thumbed towards me before leaving. I smiled and walked over to her.  
"Follow me." I whispered into her ear before getting back into my car. She smiled before opening her door.  
She paused to squint challenging before dropping down.  
"God she's something." I started my engine and made a tight u-turn.  
I looked into my mirror to see her on my tail.

When we pulled up to my big white mansion I noticed someone up stairs was awake. God he was waiting for me.  
I opened the garage and pulled in next to the rest of my fast cars. Emma pulled up next to me before I closed the door. She stepped out when I got to her car.  
"Nice house." She commented as I opened the door into the kitchen.  
"Thanks now wait in the kitchen I have something to deal with." She nodded and went to the bar. I hung up my keys and went to the stairs. I took a deep breath before walking up and to a room. His light was on. I knocked softly before opening it to see him sitting on his bed with his book.  
"Henry I told you not to wait up. When did aunt Zelina leave?" I asked sitting down. He looked up.  
"Not long ago. I wanted you to read to me." My 12 year old son Henry was my pride and joy.  
"Ok but next time I want you asleep before I get home. I would have been home sooner but I had a couple of things to take care of." I explained. He set the book on my lap pointing to the tittle. The little mire maid. I smiled before looking up.  
"Of course." He laid down and watched me. I began to read the story of the little red head on how she meet Snow White and being tricked by the Evil Queen.


	2. Lying

I walked up the stairs and went towards where I heard talking. It was a door covered in comic covers. It was popped open enough to see her sitting on a bed with a book reading to a boy no younger than 13.  
"You went to a Dead Sea witch for advice and your blaming me? Said the queen giving her famous attitude." I got lost in her voice as she finished the story that I didn't notice when she stood up and was smiling at me. She walked out shutting the light off pulling the door closed behind her.  
"Ms. Swan would you like a drink?" She asked gliding her arms.  
"Yes please." I flirted. She smiled shyly before walking back down to the kitchen.  
"I'm a doctor and 31 with a 13 year old son named Henry." She stated while bending down into the liquor cabinet. I couldn't help but check out her round ass. She stood up and I snapped my eyes away. She giggled.  
"It's alright if you stair dear." The brunette poured two small glasses of  Jack Daniels. I took mine and followed her to what I presumed to be a office. She sat on a couch and I on one across from her.  
"A son? Father in the picture?" She cocked her head slightly after taking a sip of the oaken liquid.  
"Ah no. Daniel died when he was 4." My eyes widened.  
"Oh I'm so-" she cut me off.  
"It's ok. That's not why your here." She took my drink and set it on a side table.  
If we were magnets the pull was I break able.  
She sat on my lap and caressed my cheeks.  
"Tell me your majesty why am I here?" I whispered seductivily.   
"This." She whispered before capturing my lips in hers for a slow pationate kiss. My hands found her hair an entangled them selves. Her hands where on my sides. She pecked her tongue out asking for entrance. I complied and opened. It slowly went in and meet mine. She moaned at the contact.  
Her hands went under my white tank top right it up sill she could get to my zipper and button. She quickly undid them trying to tug them off while sitting on me. I giggled into the kiss before moving her off me not breaking the kiss and standing up.  
She pulled them and slipped her hand down cupping my sex through the fabric.  
With out wasting much time I undressed her down to her bra and underwear.  
"Ms. Swan you are wearing to much for my liking." She growled forcing my top over my head knocking my jacket off my shoulders.  
"Do something about it." I teased. She glared pulling my pants all the way down. I pushed her to the couch and started kissing her neck.  
"Ah...don't make one in a obvious place." She moaned when I got to her spot at the crook of her jaw. I staid there for a moment nipping it but not enough to mark.  
She started to take my bra off and caressed my breast. This woman was heavenly.   
I trailed down her stomach letting my lips drag leaving small sloppy kisses. I came to her under wear and tugged at the lace slightly.  
"Stop teasing me." She commanded in a shaky breath. I smiled and continued. I stripped the cloth off and spread her legs enough to place my face in between. I smelt her sweet scent. My mouth was watering. I placed my tongue firmly against her slit. She shivered under my touch.   
"Auh..." She moaned. I licked once more before circling my tongue around her clit before flicking it. She moaned loudly.   
"Your son." I mumbled against her causing her to moan even loader not caring. I shrugged. I rubbed her clitoris ruffly with my tongue till she came.  
"God you work wonders." With out warning I slipped and finger in. She threw her head back in pleasure. I thrusted hard and slow before adding another. She moaned my name over and over softly.   
"Harder!" Her ragged breaths beak ing more shallow. I did just that. I added a third and pumped like there was no tomorrow while rubbing her clit with my other hands thumb. I got wet just looking at her.  
"SWAN.....!"I let my fingers sit there while she came down from her high. Her back arching off the couch. When she settled down again I pulled them out slowly her whimpering at the lose of contact. I licked her juices off while she watched me.  
"All better?" I asked before kissing her and moaning at the taste of her.  
"No." She whispered before she flipped us making our bodies fall to the ground. I giggled but pushed her off and set her on her bed.  
"Sorry Ms. Mills but I have to get going." I whispered on her lips before taking one last taste of her plump lips. I pulled back and started to get dressed. She stood up when I pulled my pants back on. She grabbed my belt loops and pulled my front to hers.  
"Where is it that you have to run off to this late?" She husked. I smiled.  
"I have to go baby girl." I pulled away and pulled my shirt on and grabbed my jacket.  
"How you getting home I won your car." I turned around and smiled. I walked over to her and pulled her close.  
"Don't you worry about me." I whispered. She frowned and kissed me lightly.  
I pulled back and grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her. I brought her eyes up to mine when I placed my index under her chin making it go up.  
"Don't worry." I walked out of the office and down to the front door and down the path.   
I walked a couple blocks before I came to my friend Belles house. I walked in to see her reading a book.  
"Hey need your car? What's the story?" She asked not looking up.  
"Yep thanks for letting me park it here. I stayed here till I could get sober."I grabbed my keys off the hook and went into her garage and went over to my black 2015 Dodge Charger. I pulled open the door and stooped down into it. I started it up and backed out of the open door.   
I drove three hours to my house and pulled up to the four story mansion. I sighed and parked in the multi-car garage.   
I walked in the dark house and sighed. The lights flipped on and I snapped my head to the kitchen counter.  
"It's after one in the mourning. Where were you Emma?" My wife Ruby asked angrily. I slipped my ring on with out her noticing.  
"I told you I was at a race undercover." I walked to the counter and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.  
"What about that woman you left with?" She asked getting closer.  
"She won the stations mustang I had to drive it to her house. She offered me a few drinks and I walked to Belles till I was sober enough to drive. I'm a cop and I'm not going to get a DUI." I turned around and brought her close by the hips.  
"Ok I'm sorry for attacking you." She whispered.  
"It's alright baby. Let's go take a shower." She hummed agreement.


	3. Red

"Ruby I got to go to work wear is my leather jacket!?" I yelled through the house.  
"Which one its not like you don't have 10!" She yelled back from the top floor.  
"My red one!" I yelled looking in the closet.  
"Last I saw it was on the couch in the basement!" I walked to the basement door and walked down the marble steps. I came to the bottom to see the white carpet and lavish game room. It has a theater with comfy movie chairs a small kitchen stalked with food among other things. I spotted the red leather on the brown couch.  
Just then I heard the door bell ring. I hurried to grab the jacket and ran up the stairs.   
"I got it!" I yelled when I noticed Ruby was still up stairs. I pulled the door open to see one of my best friends and co worker.  
"Mary! I'll be ready in a minute." I let her in. I walked over to my bag and picked it up throwing my phone in my back pocket.  
"Mourning Emma." She said. I smiled.  
"Rubes I'm leaving! Love you!" I yelled.  
"Love you too! Remember I'll be at my moms for a week!!" She yelled back.  
"Ok baby! Bye!" I yelled and walked out the door and to the police cruiser.  
"So she has the car?" She asked when we pulled up to the station.  
"Yes we need to start the chip. We have a week." I got out grabbing my bag and walked to the door holding it open for Mary.  
"Thanks. And yes the chief would like to see us." The chief was also her husband.  
"Fine." We walked up the stairs to see a bunch of officers in a group watching us.  
"What's going on?" Mary asked coming to a stop in front of them.  
"You'll have to go in there for yourself." Graham said. I looked at him confused. I pushed past him and turned the nob and opened it enough to see that there was a brunette in there with him. I pulled it back quietly and grabbed Mary and dragged her to my office.  
"Emma what's wrong who's in there?" She asked when I shut my door.  
"That's Regina! I can't go I. There it'll ruin everything!! You need to do something!" I begged.   
"Ok I'll use those code names we came up with stay here and out of sight." She instructed before leaving.

Mary-Margret's POV   
I walked out of her office glaring at anyone who looked at me.  
"Alright back to work! This isn't a sit and do nothing!" I snapped at the bunch. They flinched and went there separate ways. I turned the knob slightly and pushed it open and walked straight to David. He stood up and kissed me lightly.  
"Mary this is Regina Mills, Ms. Mills this is Detective Mary-Margret Nolan. My wife." He introduced us. She stood and we shook hands saying hi.  
"What brings you here Ms. Mills?" I asked sitting down.  
"Well I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you guys could help me." She stated smiling. I quirked a brow and looked to David.  
"Who might that be?" He asked.  
"Her name is Emma Swan." I kept myself from looking at David and pretended to think if I knew anyone by that name.  
"You have a picture description anything?" I asked.  
"She has blonde hair that's slightly curly but more of a wave. I think she is 28." I looked to David who shrugged.  
"Well we'll tell you if we find any thing and we'll have you come back to identify. If I may ask why are you looking for this Emma Swan?" He asked leaning foreword.  
"Well Sharif I'm to give her car back." I chuckled inside my head.  
"Well we will do as much as we can. Mary is Detective Red here today?" That was her code name.  
"Yes she is." I confirmed.  
"Will you have her go to the interrogation sector we have someone there for her." I nodded and left. I quickly walked back to her office and busted in startling her.  
"Come we have to go now." She jumped up grabbing her jacket and running with me down the couple flights and down the halls and into the room. We were behind the glass panting.  
"Ok what's up?" She asked sitting next to the computer.  
"She's looking for you." Her eyes went wide.  
"Why?" I sat down as well.  
"She wants to give the car back." I typed in the computer and the screen turned to a camera. It gave me the view of under the car. I dropped the little robot to the ground and walked it to the door. I tested to see if it was unlocked and pushed the door open. When I was inside I pushed it closed and walked around till I found the perfect place to hide. On top of the cupboard. In between some fake plants.   
"Ok the bug is intact now we can see everything." She said pushing away from the spot she had moved to when I started the computer. David walked in placing a note of no disruption on the other side.  
"Ok is it in place?" He asked leaning over.  
"Yes now we wait. Emma you need to get ready with another car so you can go to the races tonight."


	4. Married

I pulled up in my red charger and let it run as the people started to check it out. I turned it off and grabbed the keys sticking them in my black leather jacket zip pocket. I got out and was greeted by a man.  
"Hey you must be The Queen. I'm Neal." I shook his hand but didn't look at him. I looked around for the blonde but there was endless blondes there.  
"Your Majesty!" Robin yelled barging through the crowd. "You up for a four race about a mile trip? 10k to drive though." He said when he finally got to me.  
"Ya sure. Hey Neal you driving?" I asked sarcastic.  
"Ya." He dug in his pocket and produced a wad off bills. I placed mine and so did he before going over to an old bills wagon bug.  
"Seriously? Your racing in that death trap?" I laughed.  
"Yep." He said with a smile before getting in. I smirked before ducking into mine.   
The crowd parted and I drove to the start. Neal parked next to me and a black ford with Leroy and then a Blue GT with darkened windows pulled up. Robin moved to the window and it rolled down. I saw them exchange a convo before the man stepped out. I furrowed my brow confused until I saw blonde hair and a red leather jacket. She stopped in and closed the door figuring with everything on the inside.   
"You had to get your boy friend to pull it up for ya sister?" Leroy joked.   
"No I had my friend bring it to the race because I just got here." Her gaze caught mine but I just stared. She smiled slightly but then looked foreword. The next thing I heard was go and I was launched foreword. I sped off down the rode with everyone next to me or behind me. I shifted and went I front of the bug. I was surprised it could get a good start like this. I was leading the pack and made a sharp turn to the left. My tires drifting. When I was straight I had a clear view of the finish line. And again the blonde was to early. She went passing by me. I smiled and waited three seconds before throwing my thrusters jerking foreword. I flew next to the blonde bumper for bumper. I was a foot ahead when we passed. I came to a stop a while later and sat there till a knock on my window disrupted me from my thoughts.  
"Your winnings M'lady." He said as he handed me the stack. I pulled out two thousand of the forty and gave it to him.  
"Go on. That kid of yours needs a new toy." I winked. Robin and I used to go out but then we just lost interest in each other.  
I went to start up again when my passenger side opened.   
"Evening." She said.  
"Ms. Swan." I stated coldly.  
"That's me. Congrats on your win though it's not surprising you the best driver here." I rolled my eyes and looked to her.  
"What can I do for you Ms. Swan?" She raised a brow.  
"I think the question is what can I do for you?" She husked leaning foreword and winked.  
"Let me think," I lifted my finger to the underside of her chin.  
"Decided?" She mumbled. I hummed my agreement before smashing our lips together. Before things got intense her phone stopped us. She sighed and looked at it.  
"I'll meet you at your house and we'll continue." She pecked my lips before getting out. I poured and started it up.

Emma's POV   
I answered as soon as I got out of the car.  
"Hey baby." I unlocked my door and got in.  
"Hey love. Granny is going to be in the hospital longer than we thought so it might be two weeks. Come up when you get time off." I frowned.  
"It's that bad? But I miss you!" She giggled on the other end.  
"Think of me."  
"Always do. I love you."   
"I love you too good night." She said in a flirty tone. I was about to hang up when I noticed that she hadn't hung up yet. I placed my hand over the mic and placed it to me ear.  
"Yes. We have another two weeks."  
"Great. When are you going to tell her?" It was another woman.  
"I don't know how she'll take it baby."  
"But you can't be mine if your still married to her." I held back my tears. Yes I sorta cheated. But that was for my job. I didn't feel anything! But she wasn't even in love with me anymore! She was cheating for real and using her grandma as a deco to go do it.  
"Hey Mrs. Swan! Or should I say Ms. Lucas? Learn to fucking hang up!" I screamed and hung up throwing my phone into the passenger side and flooring the pedal. I sped off to Regina's house.   
When I pulled up I parked in the drive way and jumped out locking the doors. I ran to the door and before I could knock it was opened to show her in a silk rob. I wasted no time and crashed my lips to hers shutting the door. I lefties her up by her ass her long legs wrapping around my waist. I walked up the stairs not once breaking the kiss and walked to her room. She jumped down still losing me slightly pulling my top lip and opened the door. She pushed me to her bed and laid on top of me.  
"My sons at his grandmas we don't have to be quite tonight." She husked and assaulted my neck. I moaned in response. Before when I said I felt nothing I was wrong. I now felt something I never felt for any off my ex's.   
She started to u do my shirt and went to my pants. When she pulled off my pants she went to go to my under wear but I stopped her. She looked at me confused. I brought her back up and sealed our lips again. I rolled over so I was on top. I kissed down her jaw. I came to her spot behind her ear and she moaned.  
"Ms.....Swan..... We need to.....talk." She said in between loud moans and gasps.  
"Talk away." I started to mark when she lightly pushed me back.  
"Not like this." I nodded and pulled back and sat up.  
"What wrong?" I asked placing my hand on her thigh.  
"I want to get to know you. The real you." I inwardly frowned.  
"Well I promise to tell you everything after I make love to you." She sighed but laid back down. I kissed her again before moving down to her robe. I undid the rope and pulled the cloth off her. She was t wearing anything which made me smile. I kissed down to her mound and placed and kiss before ducking down. I placed a firm kiss to her folds before taking a couple long licks making her squirm to make me go where she wanted me most.  
"Stop teasing me." She whined. I laughed and started to circle her clit. Her hips started to buckle wanting more. I zigged my tongue over and over her finally coming in my mouth. She screamed in pleasure and when she settled down again I wasted not time in shoving three fingers in her. She screamed again in both pain and pleasure.  
"Damn your tighter than I remember." I moaned. She whimpered a little. I drew back then forth a couple strokes.  
"Faster harder!" She groaned. I smirked before pumping quick my fingers slightly curled to get her g spot perfect. I could feel her walls contracting meaning she was close.  
"I'm close!" She yell/moaned. I added my tongue to her clit and she started bucking meeting my thrust and her body shivered her legs shaking.  
"Eemmmmmmaaaaaaa!" She screamed high pitched. I slowed to ride out her orgasm. When her back hit the bed again I snuggled up to her. Keeping my hips away. I looked to her face. She was panting her eyes closed.  
"I need a little nap. Those orgasms I need to recover from. After believe me you'll get the exact same treatment." I kissed the side of her mouth and let her rest her tired head on my shoulder. I was only in my braw and boxers.  
"Alright baby girl." I whispered kissing the top of her head.  
"Why do you wear boxers?" She asked half awake.  
"Because." I sighed and waited. A few minutes later and her breathing evened out. I gently let her head move to the pillow before rolling off. I grabbed my pants and shirt then my jacket. I made sure I left nothing and went down to the kitchen when I found it. I moved to the place with fake leaves and waved knowing they where watching. I then walked to the fridge where there were a shopping list not pad and pen attached. I tore a piece out and grabbed the pen. I then wrote my number and a little note telling her to call me and that something came up.   
I got in my car and drove to my house noticing that Ruby's car was parked in the garage. I rolled my eyes and stormed into the house.  
"Emma!" She was in tears and came running to kiss me but I turned my head.  
"How could you?" I yelled in tears.   
"I-" she was cut off by the other woman. She was a brunette I'd be a liar if I said she wasn't pretty but she was.  
"Excuse me." She glared at me.  
"Who the fuck are you? What let me guess. The one that's been fucking my wife for gods know how long and knew she was married and didn't think it was wrong once?" I sized her up.  
"Look I hate that it has come to this-" I interrupted her with my finger.  
"No you do t get to speak. This isn't your house. Or yours anymore." I pointed to Ruby.  
"You can't kick me out of my house." She countered still in tears.  
"You mean MY house. Last I checked my name is the only one on the papers. You can pack a couple bags of YOUR stuff and then leave. We are through. I'll send the divorce papers when I get them." I yelled my mussels tensed.  
I wanted so bad just to punch the both of them but I didn't.


	5. Jobs

I woke up to an empty bed. She left again. I groaned before grabbing my robe from the floor. I tied it and walked down to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee.   
I grabbed the coffee mix from the shelf and started the maker. I went to get a spoon from the drawer on the island when I noticed a note.  
Regina, sorry something came up. Call me when you'd like to see me again. I understand if you don't because I just keep disappearing. 274-6601. -Emma  
I smiled slightly and placed it back down. The kitchen began to smell of coffee catching my senses.   
I walked to the fridge and took out eggs. I walked to the stove and took a pan out from the cupboard next to it and started to make an egg. When it was finished I toasted bread and grabbed some mayo. I made an egg sandwich by the time I was about to eat the coffee was finished. I grabbed my black mug with a red apple that said "Every Queen Needs Coffee" I pored the hot brow liquid and grabbed creamer.  
I poured it in and went to my plate at the island and started to eat. The house phone on the wall started to ring.  
"Hello?" "Wait to be transferred." There was various beeps. "Your majesty." "Captain." "I was wondering if you'd like to do a job." "How much when and where. Remember I have a son." "Yes how could I forget about the lad. Tomorrow come to my place. Oh and if you have another driver you'd think is good bring them as well." "Yes I have one. Now I must go I have work in and hour." "Yes love." He hung up and I sighed. I placed my dishes in the sink and rinsed them. I then walked up the stairs to my room. I grabbed a tight black skirt and black blouse. I did light make up and grabbed my black stelletos. I flipped my just past shoulder length hair and grabbed my phone. I checked myself one more time before walking down the stairs my heels clicking. I walked to the closet and grabbed a black pea coat and walked out to the garage and got into my black '71 GTX 440. I started the engine and let it run. I then opened the garage and pulled out. The engine echoing off the walls and other cars.

I walked into the hospital around 8. I took my phone out and dialed my sister.  
"Mayor Mills office." "Hey this is Regina is my sister in?" "Yes just a moment" I waited a minute and walked to my office. "Regina." "Zelena I need you to watch Henry." I placed my purse down on the desk. "How long?" "I don't know." "Regina you need to quit doing this. One day your going to get caught and I won't be able to protect you. Think of Henry." "I know. Henry will be ok. I do this for him any way. With the money I get on top of my regular paycheck he doesn't have to worry about anything." "Yes he does Regina. He worries that you might not come home. He doesn't know what you do and thinks it's a business trip." "Zelena please." "Fine is he at mothers?" "Yes make sure to tell her that I'm on a business trip as well." "Fine." She hung up and I placed the phone on the desk. I took my pea coat off and slipped on my doctors coat. I slid my stethoscope around my neck and grabbed my id and clipped it to my coat Chevy pocket. I grabbed my pen and placed it in the pocket and walked out shutting the door. I walked to the front desk.  
"Tink I need my patient list." The blonde in green scrubs with the fairy that portrayed her nickname rolled away from the computer and over to a stack of papers and began thinking through them before getting to a small stack. She placed them on a clipboard and rolled them back over.  
"There you go Regina." She smiled. I rolled my eyes before looking at the first one.  
Mary-Margaret Blancher Nolan.  
Great a cop.   
I made my way to the emergency room and to an open stall. Inside was the couple.  
"I would say nice to see you but your in the emergency room." I said not looking up.  
"Yes I would agree." She stated out of breath.  
"Now it says here that you think you broke your arm?" I asked looking up. She nodded biting her lip. "Nurse!! I need to get this woman into X-Ray! Is it open?" I yelled. A nurse walked over.  
"Yes Doctor Mills. Right away." She brought over a stretcher and David helped move his wife over. They whisked her away while I was scribbling info onto her paper.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"She was cleaning the top of a grandfather clock at the house and fell off the stool she was standing on." I furrowed my brow.  
"Did she land on something?" Before he could answer a nurse came up to me.  
"Doctor your need in the X-Ray room." I nodded and told the man I'd be right back before walking into the room.  
"It's definitely broke but there is also something else." A nurse said founding into the scan room. She was on the table. I walked over to her.  
"She's pregnant." I whispered. Her eyes shot open she had tears in her eyes.  
"W-what?" She said crying.  
"Mrs. Nolan your pregnant." I confirmed. Her hand flew to her mouth.  
"I've never been able to conceive." She said in between sobs.  
"How long have you been trying?"   
"Nineteen years." I furrowed my brow.  
"When did you get married?" I asked confused.  
"19. I'm 38." She sighed clearing her tears with her palm. I grabbed a tissue from the nurse and dabbed her eyes lightly.  
"Wow well we need to get your arm in a splint." I wheeled her back and the nurses started to splint her arm.  
"David I have to tell you something." She whispered when they finished.  
"What is it?" He asked taking her hand and kissing it.  
"I'm pregnant." They both broke into tears.  
"Well come in in three two days and they'll get you your cast. Congratulations." I then stepped away.  
The rest of the day I went to various patients.   
At the end I went to the Chiefs office.  
I knocked.  
"Come in." She said. I opened it to reveal Cruella.  
"I would like to ask you something." She nodded and motioned me to shut the door.  
"What is it darling?" Her accent went with her black and white hair. You'd think she'd have a lot of dark make up but she didn't . Her face was exceptionally beautiful.  
"I need some one to cover me. I don't know how long I'll be gone but I promise I'll make up for it." She looked up at me.  
"Yes. Go." She shooed me and I went half awkward.   
I left to my office and grabbed my purse and hung up my coat and tidied up my office before grabbing my coat and walking out.  
"Have a nice evening Doctor Mills." Tink said as she typed away.  
"You too." I walked out to my car and sat there for a moment before pulling out Emma's note. I dialed her number and let it ring.  
"Hello?" "Hey it's me meet me at my house we need to talk about something." I hung up and sped home.


	6. Pirate

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked walking in.  
"Well we never got to talk last night." She said shutting the door. I followed her to the kitchen.  
"Talk away." I leaned against the counter.  
"Start by telling me about your self." She said crossing her arms.  
"Well I'm 28. I'm an orphan. I work at an auto store. I also race." I summed up.  
"Your also married." I looked at her confused. How the hell did she know? "I saw your ring in your pocket last night." I stood there awkward.  
"I uh." I shut my mouth.  
"Are you cheating or is there another reason?" I gave up.  
"Well my wife has been cheating on me with a woman named Dorothy for gods know how long. And we are getting a divorce so no I'm not cheating." I looked to the ground.  
"Oh. So what are we. It was supposed to be a one night thing. But I can tell it won't be." She walked over to me.  
"I'll be anything you want me to be." I whispered. She set her hands on my arms and made me look at her.  
"I have a job for you. Tomorrow we are going to an employers house. We are to drive for him." I looked at her confused.  
"What are we driving?" She chuckled.  
"Your new to this. Ok so tomorrow we are going to their house. We are driving our own cars. Don't speak unless I give the ok. Don't make eye contact with anyone but me. And what ever you do don't pull that gun out of its holster." She moved my arms and opens my jacket. There was my gun in its shoulder holster.  
"Ok."   
Next day.  
I followed in my blue GT. She was in a black 440. It was a damn nice car. It was a classic oldie. We drove for about 5 hours and by that time we were in the middle of the woods. We pulled up at a huge mansion that had a view of the harbor. It was a private area. She killed her engine and sat there waiting. I pulled up next to her and did the same. She didn't look at me so I didn't look at her.  
A man with spiked hair walked over to Regina's car and exchanged a few words. She got out and motioned me with her head to get over there. I got out slowly and grabbed my keys. I stuffed them in my pocket and walked over to the brunette.   
"I'm Will. The Captain would like to see you in his office. You know the way." His accent I couldn't place it but it was a mix between Australian and British. She nodded and marched up the walk to the grande front door.  
She opened it and walked on the wood floor like a queen.  Her heels clicking distracted me from any other noise that could have happened. We walked through what looked like a mini ball room. Before coming to double sliding doors.  
She pushed them open to reveal a large wood desk. The room was covered in old maps and bottles with boats. One was sitting on the desk. The chairs looked like they were off of a pirate ship. I went to sit down but Regina held me up.  
A man with dark lavish hair and in leather walked in.  
"Hello your Majesty." His accent Scottish.  
"One handed wonder." She regarded.  
"Who's your friend?" He asked sitting at the desk.  
"A driver. Now tell us the details." She prompted. I had my necklace cam on.  
"Well love I need you to drive some shipment over the boarder into Canada." I looked at him confused.  
"And why don't you do it yourself? And what's the shipment?" She asked sitting down finally. Her leather pants and black blouse forming her body.  
"Because I need good drivers. Don't ask that's none of your business." He snapped.  
"A good driver always lows what's in their car." I sat down but alert.  
"Well it's my money. All you need to do is get it over the boarder and they'll give you my merchandise." Great they won't kill us after.  
"And what is our payment guy liner?" She had nerve talking to him like that but I didn't butt in.  
"How does a million a piece sound?" I jerked my head up.  
"Dollars yes." She was negotiating.  
"Of course you'll see it when I get my shipment." That's when I noticed he had a hook for a hand on his left.  
"Great we leave in and hour." She stood up pulling me with her. I don't like to be man handled exceptionally by the one I've now claimed as mine.  
We got out to our cars and I was about to speak when she put her finger on my lips.  
"I would rather shut you up with my lips but they can't know about us. Don't talk until later." She removed her finger and got in her car. I half frowned and got in my own.


	7. Cops

We drove over the border with the money in the trunks. I sped up beside her and smiled. She glared at me and sped up wanting to race. I laughed and kept starring at her as I sped up weaving in and out of traffic. I came to our exit for gas and slowed down.   
I knew she was silently cussing me out but that didn't matter right now.  
I pulled up to a pump and got out knowing that the cameras could see me. I stomped the ground three times and whoever was watching the security's new exactly what to do.   
Regina got out of hers and started the pump.  
"Hey Gina!" I called. She looked at me confused.  
"Did you just call me Gina?" She asked. I shrugged with a smile. My pump light up and I placed the nozzle in my gas tank.  
"Yes I did. Are you hungry because I am." I looked to see she was looking around. I followed her gaze and spotted a police car.  
Dammit! They don't know how to hide very well.  
"No we got to go I think we are being followed." She paid for her gas and replaced the nozzle. I did the same after a moment and got in. She carefully drove back to the high way and sped up but didn't break the limit. I followed.   
When we were driving for a moment I called David.  
"Emma." "Tell your men to back off. She's catching on. She saw that police car at the station." "Ok I'll look into it. By the way when did you have sex with her?" "It's not like that. You know why I can't have sex with anyone that doesn't know. Plus it was just to get her to trust me." "Ok whatever you say. Oh and make sure that your tracking device is working when you go over the border." "You mean the one I ran over?" "You did what?" "She was about to see it and there is no way I'm going to let that happen." I hung up and drove for hours into the night. When she finally pulled off the high way she stopped at a 7-11. She got out and walked over to me.  
"Who were you talking to earlier?" She asked and started to fill my car.  
"I was arguing with my soon to be ex wife. And two you shouldn't be buying my gas." I took the nozzle from her.  
"What if I want to?" She smiled. I glared at her.  
"No now go fill yours we got to make it to the hotel. We only get to sleep for four hours." She whinnied but dragged herself back over to her pump. She swayed her hips making me drool slightly. When I finished she was still going.  
When hers stopped she payed and placed the nozzle back. She got in and waited for me to lead the way. I drove to a car storage next to a Hampton hotel and parked in a heavily secured garage. Regina pulled up next to me and killed the engine. I turned the camera that was installed in my review and got out. I walked to the speaker and pressed the button.  
"Office."   
"Captain Hook." I stated and walked out with my bag. Regina right behind me. The door closed and another two layers followed.  
I walked to the main entrance and sauntered up to the desk clerk.  
"Hello welcome to the Hampton how may I help you?" He said checking us out.  
"I have a reservation." He started clicking.  
"Name?"   
"Swan." He typed it in.  
"Emma?" I nodded and he got a key out and handed it to me. "Room 108." I smiled because that's Regina's house number.  
We walked up the stairs and down the hall. I stopped out side the room and set my bag down as I placed the plastic card in the slot and moved the door open. I picked my bag back up and placed it on the bed near the window. There was two beds. Regina placed hers on the other and began to get cloths out to sleep in.  
I grabbed mine and went to the bathroom. I didn't want her to know yet. I shut the door and locked it.  
When I turned in the shower I got undressed and hopped in. Not literally I would have slipped.  
When I was washing my hair I heard the door lock being messed with. Shit she might be able to pick it. I finished my hair and hurried to wash my body. I took a shower last night and shaved my legs so there really was no need to do it then even though I didn't have my razor. I turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me. I shagged my hair out. The door was still closed so I grabbed my under wear and shoved them on. My boxers are really comfy. I grabbed a large t shirt and pajama pants. I hung the towels and walked out to see her in her booty shorts and tank. Her breast slightly popped.  
"Why was the door locked?" She asked folding her arms.  
"It's a habit?" That came out more of a question than an answer.  
"A habit really?" She walked over to me and placed her hands on my hips.  
"Yes." I said more confident.   
"Then what's this?" She started to tug on my pants but I scurried away.  
"Uh uh we need to sleep we have to drive all tomorrow." She looked at me like it had a pigs nose. I brushed my hair.  
"Fine." She got in her bed and faced away from me. I got in my own and faced away from her.  
About an hour later I felt a dip in the bed. She wrapped her arms around my middle. I didn't move though. Her hands traveled down but I refused to move. Her hands skimmed over my crotch. I sighed. Her finger tips then dipped below my waist band. She gasped when her hands came around what she suspected.  
"Well hello to you as well." I whispered.   
"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked not moving her hands.  
"Because I didn't want you to look at me different." I whispered and turned around her hands still in my pants.  
"You weren't going to tell me you had a dick? A dick that is huge and is making me want it?" I looked at her. She raised a brow before smashing her lips to mine. Her hand rubbed it slightly. I groaned when it started to harden.  
"We have to drive tomorrow." I whispered out of breath.  
"Fine but next chance I get your mine." She closed her eyes and took her hands away and wrapped them around my back.


	8. More

I woke up to someone yelling. I opened my eyes to see Emma by the window.  
"Just know that when I get back from my business trip you and that hoe better be out of my house.......shut up you don't get to speak Dorothy this isn't Kansas......bitch this has nothing to do with you at the moment this is between me and Ruby my soon to be Ex wife.......I get that your currently dating her but that gives you no reason to butt into our conversation......the sooner she has the phone the sooner the shit you two started can be over......Ruby I want you and your pet out of my house with in the hour if your not you know my connections I'll get something on you so don't you dare take anything that's mine......of course I did. You think I would have married you if I didn't love you? It breaks my heart that you went and did this shit behind my back when we are married.........have a fucking good life girls you'll be hearing from my lawyer." She hung up and dropped her phone on the bed and ran her hands through her hair. I cleared my throat and her head snapped to me.  
"It's time to go." Was all she said before grabbing black skinny jeans and tank top. She grabbed her bra and got dressed pulling her boots on right after. I got up and undressed down to my bra and underwear. She watched me the hole time so I decided to put on a show.   
I bent over and picked out another pair of leather pants and pulled them on with ease. I turned around and pulled a red tank on. She was sitting in the bed.  
"Do you have to be any hotter?" She moaned. I bite my lip and walked over to her till I was between her legs.  
"I'm a little hot bothered if you know what I mean." I whispered seductivily.  
I placed my hand on her member and felt it harden under my touch.  
"I do but it'll have to wait." My phone started to go off meaning someone's messing with the cars.  
"Let's go!" I pulled my boots on grabbing my black leather jacket. My hair wasn't even combed but I didn't care. I grabbed my bag and ran out Emma on my heels. We raced down the stairs and into the lobby.  
"Keys in the room!" Emma yelled running out of the entrance. We ran all the way to the storage to see our cars in the open. I ran to my car and shoved my bag into the back Emma followed. And then I went to Emma's car and she popped the trunk. She popped my trunk before helping Me grab the big case and lift it into mine.  
We closed the trunks and got in, her in the drivers for some reason and me in the passenger. I gave her the keys and we were off.  
She stomped the gas the wheels turning the gravel underneath. I didn't bother buckling though. When we got to the high way we attracted a cop.  
He turned his lights on and sped after us.   
"Don't slow down we can't stop." I yelled. She white knuckled the steering wheel and pushed the accelerator all the way down. I held the 'oh shit' handle.  
She reached into her pocket and produced her phone. She dialed a number.  
"Get them off my ass. I don't care how you do it I need them off my ass now.....NOW." She growled before hanging up.  
"Who'd you call?" I asked reaching for the glove box where an extra brush was.  
"One of my connections. Their the reason we haven't had cops on us the whole time." She explained not slowing down. I looked back to see the cop turned his lights and siren off and had slowed down.  
"Then why don't you slow down so we don't attract anymore?" She loosened her grip and the car came back down. I noticed we where going about 120. We where now going 85.  The speed limit was 80. I sighed when she relaxed.  
"Okay." She whispered. I moved over so I was leaning against her.  
"I'm still hot bothered." I husked. She smirked.  
"Do something about it." I undid her button and zipper. She gasped slightly when I placed my hand firm on her member.  
"I just might." I moved the cloth away so it could come out. When it was out she bite her lip. I grasped it firmly in my hand and moved slowly up and down.  
"Yes you did." She moaned. I moved my head down and placed my lips at the tip. I licked the small slit she shivered.  
I moved my mouth down so it was in my mouth. I estimated that she was a good seven. She groaned when I got to the base. By that time my gag reflex kicked in and I moved up. I went like that a couple times before I tightened my grip and bobbed.  
Her right hand found my hair and she moaned my name.  
"Regina." I felt the car go faster which made me go faster. "God Regina I'm gonna cum." She groaned. I took my mouth away and she slowed down whimpering. I wrapped my hand around it and pumped. She cam on the wheel which made me giggle.  
"I don't know how that fixed your problem though." She said wiping the sperm off with a tissue from the door.   
"I had to get you off at least once because you've already done so much for me." I whispered. She bite the side of her mouth and pulled off an exit.  
"We got to check with the captain. We need to figure out why our cars were out in the open." She said when we stopped at the light.  
"Ya I bet I know what happened though." I sat back in my seat and smiled because of what I just did.


	9. An old friend

"Captain?" "Aw your majesty how's the trip going so far?" "Cut the crap. You little test back there wasn't worth it. I'm getting another car so it'll be about an hour or so before we get to the next checkpoint." "Fine." He hung up. I growled and stuffed my phone back in my pocket.  
"So what now? There is a car dealer ship up the road." She offered.  
"No I have a friend that has fast cars that I can use."  She nodded and turned the car on.  
"Where to?" I pointed straight. She skidded out of the parking lot and onto the Main Street.  
"Left." She turned at the next light. I watched as each beautiful house went by. It made me think of how Henry was with my sister and I was on a run.  
"Here." We stopped at a two story country house. It had a jacked up four door 2016 ford sitting in the drive next to a 2016 Ford Fusion.  
She parked on the curb and got out.  
"Stay here." She sat on the hood. I walked up the walk to the porch. I took a deep breath before opening the screen and tapping the door. It opened with a woman smiling but when she saw me she frowned.  
"Regina. What are you doing here?" The blonde asked.  
"Mal. I need to borrow Jack." I said uncomfortable. She looked over my shoulder at Emma.  
"I thought you dropped the captain." She returned her attention to me.  
"I did but I had to do one more. You can understand that can't you?" She sighed.  
"It's been a cop magnet, so I put it out with the other." My brows raised.  
"Other? You still have it?" I asked quietly as if someone was listening.  
"Keys are under the seat. Hurry I don't want my daughter to see you taking it." I nodded and walked in the house. It looked just like it did when I was here last. I made my way to the back door and flung it open. Her Great Dane Dragon was sitting next to his dog house. I paused for a second before going over to the garage.   
I lifted the door up to reveal a 87 Pontiac and a 79 Dodge Charger. That car had seen many runs. It was the car that I drove on my runs before I had ever meet Henry's father. I smiled trailing my hand up the dark blue hood. I opened the door to see that my first leather jacket was sitting on the seat. I almost cried.  
"After the wreck I got it fixed. I found the jacket and thought that's where it belonged." I turned to see Mal standing at the front.  
"I thought it got junked." She smiled lightly.  
"No I managed to smuggle it back here. I worked on it for the next 6 years. It hasn't been on the street for almost 13 years. Plus some." I sighed happily. My eye caught movement on the street. Just then my phone rang.  
"Regina! Get your ass out here the cops are heading our way!" She hung up.  
"Shit sorry Mal love to stay and chat but got to drift." She chuckled and walked back to the house.   
I dropped into the leather seat and thruster my hand under the seat and found the keys. I shoved it in and started it up. It roared to life. Oh how I missed it. I threw the it into drive and stomped the gas.  
It launched out of the garage and onto the drive way. There was enough room for me to go between the two vehicles.  
I smiled and drifted into the street. Emma waited for me to pass before following me.  
I could barely hear the sirens over the roar of the engine. And my adrenaline.  
I glanced in my rear view to see Emma on my tail.  
I grinned and went faster. I skidded around the next corner and made my way down to the back road few know of.   
It was now asphalt but it was still abandoned. I glanced at the gas to see it all the way full. Mal knew I'd be back.  
I glanced back to see Emma a little way behind me. She had a couple cruisers on her tail. She was on the phone again.


	10. Again

"I don't fucking care! I said I wanted them off my tail now! They are compromising this!" "I know but they are out of my reach. I don't have ties with them! You have to do this one on your own! By the way Ruby is out of your house I even checked all your stuff is there." "Right now I don't care about that. Right now I care about keeping my cover!" "I know I know!" "I have to go!" I hung up and shoved my phone under my thigh.   
I reached for the NOS button with my thumb. I pressed the first one and felt the energy release.   
Reginas tail came up fast. I had to swerve around her to avoid a wreck. As soon as I passed I could see a forest coming up fast.   
I could no longer see the cops behind Regina. I reached for the secret CB radio under the dash and tuned it with one hand.  
"Smokey come on smokey." I let go of the button. "This is smokey who is this?" "This is Detective Swan. Your chasing me." "This is Sharif Notingham." "I need you guys to pull back." "Sorry m'am but I need you to pull over." "I'm on a government official business. The woman driving behind me is another detective. Unless I need to talk to my boss and get you fired I suggest you pull back." I growled. "Yes m'am." I shoved it back under the dash and felt the NOS coming down. I drove another hour before I saw some cabins coming up. Regina passed me and turned on to a street with multiple cabins on it. She pulled into a drive of one and the door opened.   
She pulled in and waited for me to shut off her car.  
I whistled at her car.  
"That's a beast." I mumbled.  
"It's an old friend." That's when I noticed she was carrying an old leather jacket.  
I followed her into the cabin to see every surface furnished by polished wood.  
"Ok what are we doing here?" I sat down on a brown leather couch.  
"This place belongs to the captain." She pulled a drawer out of the island and the top lifted up and turned over.  
It was now a monitoring screen.  
I got up and stood next to her looking down.  
There was six video feeds from all over the property.  
First the front door. Second back door. Third roof top circling. Forth garage. Fifth basement. Sixth on us.  
"Ok so what do we do know?" She set it to alert if anyone that wasn't us walked around the property.  
"We finish what we started earlier." She husked. I smirked before pushing the drawer in and waiting for the top to settle down again before picking her up by the hips and setting her on top of it.  
I rested my forehead on hers and ghosted my lips over hers. I leaned in reluctantly connecting our lips. At first it was a slow passionate kiss but turned into a fierce chase kiss.   
She shoved her tongue in my mouth moaning when it met mine.  
I was just starting to pull her tank up when a small alarm went off. Regina groaned and hoped off.   
She pulled the drawer out the top flipping.  
The first screen showed two black  jeeps. Four men got out but the second one the back hatch opened. The men went back and produced large shot guns.  
"Dammit." Regina cursed. She reached for the bottom cabinet. I looked to see she had grabbed two 45 calibers and two extra already loaded clips.  
"What are we doing?" She typed something in and shoved the drawer in.  
"We have ten minutes lets go." She grabbed the jacket and rushed to the garage. She threw the jacket in the passenger window and went around and got in herself.  
"Is this about the money or the jacket?" I got in and started my car.  
"It's about me. I shouldn't have stopped here but we need to get gas two towns over." She started her car and the engine growl echoed off the walls. She nodded and the door slid open.   
She threw her car into reverse and slipped out. She didn't wait for me to get to the street before taking off.   
I huffed and sped after her.   
The men had returned to their jeeps and we're now pursuing us.  
Regina made sharp turns. I decided that if use that tracker in her phone and find her later. I kept straight. I drove and turned left then right then left again. I only had one jeep after me. At one moment when I couldn't see them I pulled up behind one of the cabins and sat there. I heard them fly past totally oblivious.  
I took out my phone and went to find retinas phone.   
But her tracker said she was still in Storybrooke. Shit Regina now what am I supposed to do? She must have switched phones some how.  
I waited a couple more minutes before finding my way back to the high way. I drove two towns over which took about and hour. I pulled up to a gas station and up to a pump.   
I got out and slammed my door.  
"God Regina where are you?" I mumbled to myself. I drug a hand through my hair and grabbed the nozzle opening the tank knob open. I waved my hand to the camera at the top.   
The numbers started to role. I nodded and they stopped. I put the nozzle in and pulled the latch up. I leaned against the side waiting for it to fill up all the way.   
I closed my eyes for a moment. This was going to take a while. When the pop signaled it was filled I pulled it out and waved to the camera again.


	11. A feeling

I sat in the drive of some persons cabin waiting for Emma to come by.  
Ten minutes pasted and I was getting worried. Where is she? I pulled my phone out and typed her number in.  
"Hello?" "Emma! Where are you?" "I drove two towns over. Where are you?" "I'm sitting at someone's cabin. I thought you followed me." "I didn't I split them up and lost 'em. I'm at a gas station get over here." "Ok I'll be right there." I hung up and sat there. Right now I feel like the Bandit from Smokey and the Bandit. Emma still had the money in her trunk we need to put half of it in mine.  
I backed out with a sigh and drove to the nearest exit. I know exactly what town she's in but I'll have to look for what gas station.  
By the time I was turning off the gas station I was at a fourth a tank. I drove past an on que, Texaco, and a KB, but no sign of the yellow Mustang.   
I was about to turn around and go look again when I spotted a Maverick up ahead. I pulled in and parked at a pump. I got out and rested my hands on the top of the car.  
"Where are you Swan?" I whispered. A body pressed against my back and a mouth next to my ear.  
"Mmhmm." It was feminine.  
"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked sternly.  
"Take a guess." She whispered. I smirked before turning around about to throw a right hook before I realized who it was. She winked.  
"Ms. Swan." I breathed. She smirked and came closer pressing my back into the car.  
"My Queen." She husked.  
"I thought I lost you." She tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.  
"I would say I'll always find you but that line is already taken by a friend." Her eyes sparkled. I smiled and leaned in rubbing our noses together.  
"I need to fill up and then eat." I whispered before giving her a short sweet kiss.  
"Of course." She kissed me again and pulled away. I frowned slightly from the lack of body heat but watched as she opened the knob and put the nozzle in.  
When the faint sound of the tank being filled could be heard she pined me again.  
"I do believe we were interrupted earlier." I smiled shyly.  
"Yes I think we were Ms. Swan." I winked and placed my hands on her chest, gently messaging her breast.  
"Trying to seduce me at a gas station?" She glared playfully. I bit my lip.  
"Not at all." She leaned in and kissed me again before pulling away just as the tank was filled.  
"Right. We will have to even the trunks out when we can. Go use the bathroom and get something to eat. Here grab me a bag of teriyaki jerky." She handed me a twenty and finished putting the nozzle away.  
"Fine." I walked into the store and went to the candy isle. I grabbed a bag of skittles and a bag of small donuts. I walked over to the fridges and grabbed two bottled waters. It took me a moment to find a big bag of the jerky but I found it.  
I walked to the counter and payed for the stuff having a couple cents left in change.  
I walked out to see she was on the phone. When she noticed me coming closer she hung up.  
"Who was that?" I asked handing her a water and her jerky.  
"The one paying for our gas." There was an awkward silence between us for a moment.  
"Who is this person that is so generously paying for our gas? Do they know what we are doing?" I questioned.  
"They think we are on the run from the law. " she explained. I nodded and moved forward.  
"I see." I kissed her lightly and smirked moving to my door.  
"I'll follow you." Emma mumbled. I nodded and opened my door sitting down placing the food in the passenger seat next to my jacket. I watched as Emma walked to the other side of the the gas station and got in her own car.  
Something was off. I know I haven't known her for long but I just can't shake this feeling that somethings wrong.


	12. No I knew

We ended up evening the trunks in the middle of no where. We drove for the next two days only stopping for gas and food. Occasionally stopping for about an hour to sleep.  
Ever sense we stopped the first time at Maverick, Regina hardly looks at me. Let alone talks to me. I don't know what I did but it's confusing me as to why she acting this way.  
I tried this mourning to talk to her but all she did was brush me off with a nothing and speeding off.   
I was listening to church bells by Carrie Underwood and  was singing along.  
It kinda reminded me of Ruby.  
I noticed Regina slowing down to a dirt road that went off of the freeway. I slowed and followed her.   
I drove a while behind her as to not get all her dust. When she pulled over into a small clearing I parked right behind her. I got out when her door opened and rushed over to her. I grabbed her roughly by the hips and smashed her lips to mine. She let out a sound of surprise but melted into the embrace wrapping her arms around my neck. I leaned back lifting her off the ground.  
When I set her back on the ground she pulled away slightly.  
"What's wrong?" I whispered my eyes still closed. She took a hesitant breath.  
"I- it's you. Your keeping something from me. I want to know." She whispered back. I knew I couldn't tell her I was a cop.  
"I didn't want to concern you. My ex-wife is trying to get me back." I lied.  
"Oh." She seemed to have bought it.  
"Now why are we out here?" Before I could answer I felt a barrel pressed against the back of my head.  
"Because she's not a fool." I looked into her eyes to see a thousand emotions running through them. I kept mine at bay. I looked at her emotion less. The man behind me grabbed my arms from her hips and pulled me away. I have no fight. I looked back to see she put up her own emotion less mask to look strong.  
"Thought you fooled the captain cop? Or should I say Special Agent Emma Swan?" He asked with a snickering tone. I took three deep breaths before kicking backwards landing my foot in his groin.  
When he dropped to the ground I turned around to see five other men with guns pointed at me. I glared at all of them. I walked to my car and went to the trunk. It was open and empty. I slammed it shut and went to the front and opening my door.  
"No I didn't think. I knew there's a difference." I growled before ducking in and slamming my door. I turned the engine on and made a tight u-turn and sped off kicking up dust.  
When I made it back to the freeway I pulled my phone out.  
"I'm coming back." I hung up and drove to the next exit going over the bridge and turning back towards the airport in the city.  
I parked my car and stashed allow my things in my duffle bag. I grabbed my security clearance and badge. I took my keys stuffing them in my back pocket.  
My phone started to ring.  
Regina Mills.  
I put it on silent tucking it away in my jacket pocket. I carried my bag to the front and waited in line. When I came to desk she started talking but I silenced her by placing my badge on the counter.  
"Special Agent Emma Swan I have a ticket." She nodded before clicking away at her computer.  
A minute later she handed me a boarding pass and told me what gate.  
I went to the clearance and took my bag that had all my weapons in it and handed it to the security guard.  
"Special Agent huh?" He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and went through the the detector. It didn't go off. I grabbed my bag and weapon bag and went to my gate. I waited about an hour or so for my plane to arrive. When it called for first class I got up and walked to the door.  
"Emma!" I looked back to see Regina on the other side of the clearance trying to get through. I glared turning back to the door and walking through.  
I sighed as I sat down in my seat. I could here the distant yells coming from Regina. I kept looking forward till the seat next to me was filled.  
"Hello." It was a small old woman.  
"M'am." She smiled.  
"Are you Emma Swan?" She asked.   
"Who's asking?" She gave a slight chuckle.  
"Dear. A woman named Regina was calling for you like a mad woman. She said to tell you not to go." I looked around.  
"M'am my name is Mary-Margret Nolan. I'm sorry to disappoint you." I lied. She looked unconvinced.  
"Ok then." She did up her seat belt and sat there reading a book. I buckled the same I leaned back. I took out the iPad from the seat I front off me and opened it. There where many apps on it it I decided to just sleep because I was clearly lacking that.   
I put it back and grabbed the neck pillow instead. I wrapped it around me neck and closed my eyes.  
I took a couple deep breaths before drifting off into the darkness.


	13. What?

I walked out of the airport to see Mary leaning up against her ford truck.  
"Hey." She said in a chipper tone.  
"Hi. Let's go to work." I opened the back door and flung my bag in there. I took my weapons out the bag and placed them where they should be.  
"You don't want to go home first?" She asked getting in.  
"No I have some things to do at the office first." I climbed in and buckled my seat belt.  
"Okay." She aired starting the loud truck.  
We drove the twenty minutes pulling into the parking lot, I saw half the crew waiting. I groaned getting out.  
"Emma! You're back!" My friend Belle ran up to me smothering me in a hug.  
"What's going on?" I asked half smiling. Her smile only grew.  
"How long did you think you could keep this from me?" She was practically jumping up and down.  
"I'm confused." I looked to Marry who only shrugged.  
"Ruby's pregnant. She came by looking for you to tell you." My heart dropped.  
"Is she here?" She shook her head.  
"No she at your house waiting for you. I thought you knew." Her smile dropped.   
"I didn't." I looked at the other officers to see them confused as well.  
"I'm sorry I ruined your wife's surprise." Apologized Belle.  
"No actually I was heading there now." I motioned for Marry to take me home.  
She nodded and got back in and took me to my house.  
I grabbed my bag and walked up the front steps of my house. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open.  
I dropped my bag by the door and walked to the kitchen.  
"Your back." I turned to see Ruby in sweats and one of my old shirts.  
"Your pregnant. Is it mine or did your girl have a dick too?" I snapped. She looked down guilty.  
"It's yours." She whispered. That's when I noticed she was crying. I walked over to her lifting her chin up so I could see into her eyes.  
"Hey what's wrong?" I asked gently.  
"She told me that I had to get rid of the baby in order to be with her because the kid would have been half you. I don't mind you being the other parent. I was so stupid to go looking for another when I had my true love with me." She cries softly at first. I pulled her into my arms and let her sob on my shoulder.  
"Hey hey. I'm here. I'm here." I soothed. My anger went out the window.  
"I'm so sorry Emma. Please don't leave me." I rocked side to side.  
"I won't I'm here. For you and the baby." I pulled her way by her shoulders looking her in the eyes. I smiled weakly before gently pulling her lips to mine.

Six months later:  
"What do you want?" I asked smiling at Ruby who was sitting next to me in our booth at a restaurant.  
"I want a bowl of fruit and whip cream." She told the waiter.  
"And I'll have a burger." We handed him our menus and smiled at each other. I rubbed her stomach.  
"How is out little boy?" I asked. She giggled placing her hand in mine.  
"The baby's fine it's me you should worry about. I'm hungry." She husked. I gave her a knowing look.  
"Oh really." I whispered kissing behind her ear. Our food came pulling us back into the reality that we are in public.  
I ate my food occasionally stealing a grape or two with whipped cream.  
When we finished we walked up to the front to pay. The door behind me opened the bell dinging their presence. I paid for the meal and turned around.  
I froze to my spot before taking  Ruby's hand and gently pulled her past the woman.  
We where almost to my Pontiac when someone called my name.  
"Swan?!" I turned to see Regina by hers.  
"Do I know you?" I asked keeping back tears. I pulled Ruby close showing off her large bump.  
"I'm sorry must be another Swan." She looked down and got in her identical car and drove off.  
I took a deep breath before opening the passenger door for her. She smiled with a wink before I shut the door.  
I walked around to the other side but paused looking at the car as it disappeared down the road toward the exit that led to Storybrooke.


	14. Mrs. Swan

It's been about a year sense I saw Emma last. After I saw her at that cafe with her wife I stopped trying. I stopped the runs and only do the races once a week instead of every night that I don't work.  
Henry is now fourteen. He's wanting me to go out and get a girlfriend but I keep telling him that I don't need one. I went to work that day in my new car.  
I needed something to drive that did t remind me of the blonde. I still had my Pontiac but it stayed in the garage.   
I walked into the hospital to see a bunch of commotion.   
I furrowed my brows and walked to the crowded ER. I got in to see ambulances parked outside unloading blood covered people.  
"What's going on?" I asked a nurse named Mulan.  
"There was a shooting. Some are dead others injured. There is also some officers that were shot that are in critical condition." She said not looking up from her clip board. I set my stuff down and scrubbed in. I walked around looking at all the faces till I saw two familiar officers standing by a body.  
"Officers Nolan." I said through the mask.  
"Doctor Mills?" David asked turning to to me. That's when I got a good look at who the body belonged to. Tears started to form in my eyes.  
"Emma." I whispered scanning her body, noticing two bullet wholes in her side. Her face was pale.  
"She was shot trying to protect her wife and son." Mary cried. Her husband pulled her closer to him. I moved to her side and felt for a pulse. I couldn't feel one so I got out a heart monitor and hooked her up.  
"She was pronounced dead on spot." David wept. I ignored him and kept on going. When it was ready I watched the screen waiting for something. A moment later there was a faint beat. A long moment later another. It kept on like that for a while.  
"She's alive." I tore open her red leather jacket trying to get a better look at the wound when a note dropped out of the pocket. I stuffed it in my pocket and removed her shirt. The last time I had seen her with out a shirt was for ever ago. I knew I had to keep my mind on saving her and not kissing her.  
I asked the officers to leave for I did t want them to see what I was about to do.  
"Nurse!" I yelled and two came running over. "She's alive. We need to get the bullets out and repair what we can now." I growled.   
A half hour later she was on her way to a recovery room. I held up the bullets in the plastic bag and placed them in a tray for the police.   
After a long day of helping patients I made my way to Emma's room.  
The door was open where I could see a tall brunette with a little boy on her lap talking to an awake Swan. I smiled sadly knowing I shouldn't intrude. But I had to.  
I walked in with her chart.  
"Sorry to disrupt you Mrs. Swan. But I need to ask your wife to leave for it is the end of visiting hours she may come back tomorrow around seven thirty." I said all this with out looking up filling in her paper work.  
They kissed and said goodbye before exiting. When the door shut I looked up and went to her and started to do a routine of a checkup.  
"Is it really the end of visiting hours or did you make that up?" She questioned looking at me.   
"No I didn't make it up Mrs. Swan. Now are the painkillers doing anything to help subside the pain in your side?" I asked raising a brow.  
"Your a pain in my side." She mumbled. "Regina why are you here?" I looked at her confused.  
"Well Mrs. Swan I'm a doctor and I'm the one that saves your life. And I'm guessing you read my tag in order to know my name?" She rolled her eyes.  
"Really? Your going to play the whole I don't know you game?" I scoffed.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Swan but I have a job to do I have never seen you in my life. Now unless your one of my patients that come in on rare occasions I'm sorry for not being friendlier." I knew who she was I just wanted to play the same game she did. I like it when I can bend the rules and players to my will.  
"Cut it Regina you know who I am. Thank you for saving me." She mumbled the last part.  
"Your welcome but I have another patient to attend to." I smiled slightly and went to leave.  
"Come back later we need to talk." She called after. But I left with out a response.


End file.
